Definition of a Moment
by anjelicorn
Summary: "If you could describe a moment with one word"  100 one shots of various moments within the Young Justice team. All kinds of pairings friendship-wise and romance-wise. Please read! First time writing a 100 prompt fic :D
1. Beginning : Dream

Hi! I'm going to be doing WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge. I've never really done prompts like this before, but it seems like a really fun way to let my imagination flow. So currently, I'm obsessing over Young Justice. I really, really miss cartoons like that. I remember watching the Justice League and the Unlimited series. Cartoon Network finally did something right by airing this show. :) Anyway, Chapters will be put up by twos or threes, depending~ Also, there are going to be all kinds of pairings. romance-wise and friendship-wise. Hope you guys enjoy! Oh and DISCLAIMER: I don't own YJ. :)

**Beginning**

The three of them—Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad, hadn't a clue what they were going to get themselves in. They disobeyed direct orders from The Batman, investigated a secret, underground warehouse of some sort, hiding beneath Cadmus, discovered 'Project Kr' which was basically a clone of Superman, and completely destroyed government property all in one night.

They were still amazed that Batman allowed them to finally become their own team.

Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy gathered around their newest team member, Miss Martian and smiled politely. Aqualad lowered his chin and glanced at his teammates with a look of satisfaction in his eyes. "Today is the day."

* * *

><p><strong>Dream<strong>

When Superboy interrupted the Boy Wonder and his best pal, Wally from their video game, the red head threw a fit. "I was about to win!" he complained and stared at Superboy with his mouth open in disbelief.

Unaffected by Wally's complaints, he proceeded to ask his question. "I've been seeing things in my sleep. What are they?" he sounded concerned and cautious. Robin raised a brow as Wally's eyes widened in more disbelief.

"Unbelievable! You interrupt my gaming time to ask a question like that? This is so—" Wally's voice faded into the background as Robin attempted to explain.

"Those things you see while you sleep are dreams. It's-it's kind of… complicated." Robin scratched the back of his head in confusion. "I mean, there are such things as day dreams, wakeful dreaming, nightmares, lucid dre—"

"Dude!" Wally interrupted. "Someone invaded your mind while you were sleeping!" he teased.

Superboy's expression hardened. "What? What do you mean?"

"Yeah. It's the same thing that happened to you back at Cadmus." The speedster chuckled. Robin rolled his eyes at Wally's remark and shook his head, assuring that Wally was an idiot and didn't know what he was talking about.

Later that day, Superboy had taken a nap and suddenly awoke, crying out in distress. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Everyone could hear the speedster laughing his ass off in the distance.


	2. Wave : Reflection

**Wave**

She never really got along with Wally to begin with. The person she felt that she had _some_ sort of friendship with was M'gann. Kaldur came second. Then Robin and Superboy. Wally, despite how fast he was, came in dead last.

She didn't get why the two of them could never really get along. Was it because she sort of…_replaced_ that stupid archer in red? She had to admit, if she were Wally, she'd hate herself too. Roy was one of Wally's close friends.

_Ok_, she decided. She was going to attempt to get along with him. _For the sake of this team_. She told herself. _Start off with a small, friendly gesture—nothing too big._ She didn't want to freak the guy out by suddenly being nice.

She spotted the red-head walking down the hall into the kitchen. She raised a hand and waved. "Hey,"

* * *

><p><strong>Reflection<strong>

She was named after Artemis; Virgin Goddess of the Hunt, and just like the Goddess, she was strong, athletic, nimble and quick, sly and stealthy. She was also very graceful in her movements and intricate in the way she fought in hand-to-hand combat. She was as deadly with her body as she was with her bow and arrow.

She had gloriously, long blonde hair that she usually kept into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her lips were pleasingly pouty and her eyes were dark, slanted and narrow—just like a cat's. Her body was fit and lean—she knew most girls would long for a flat stomach like hers—and on top of all of that, she had an air of confidence and radiance to her.

Yet, when she looked in the mirror, all she saw was the dark sins of her past. She couldn't shake them off. They were always right there, baring more and more burdens on her shoulders. Becoming a super hero wasn't even enough to excuse herself.


	3. Pure : Alone

**Pure**

"Hey, _you_." Wally rudely greeted the team's archer as he sat comfortably next to her on the couch. "I have a name, idiot." The blonde gave a side-wards glare at the boy who was currently trying to devour an apple whole. "Why's your name Artemis? I mean—" he took a bite of his apple. "Artemis is supposed to look all pure and innocent."

She narrowed her eyes in confusion, as she didn't exactly know what point he was trying to get at.

"She's a virgin goddess, right? And you—" another bite of his apple and with a full mouth, "You look so experienced—almost like a professional!" He didn't realize what he had said until the blonde archer stood up in fury and forcefully shoved the apple he was holding, entirely into his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Alone<strong>

M'gann didn't mind being the only girl on the team—but she did get lonely sometimes. She wanted to have someone she could girlishly chat with. She thought Kaldur was the closest thing to a girl because of how polite he was—other than that, everything about him seemed to be the epitome of manliness. Robin and Wally were just regular teenage boys, except for the fact that Wally had super speed and Robin had intellect far beyond his years. Superboy was just as clueless about Earth just like she was—but because he was a boy, she couldn't really talk to him about various things.

She was more than happy to have Artemis on their team. She could talk to her about things that human girls do and what foods they eat and what they think about. She smiled at the thought of not being completely by _her_self.


	4. Spread Your Wings : Paint

rincessTomboy: Thank you for reviewing! ^^ Hope you like this update

* * *

><p><strong>Spread Your Wings<strong>

The archer caught him up on the top of Mount Justice one night during one of her daily target practices and called out to him with a horrified look on her face. "What in the world is wrong with you?" she shrieked with a slight crack in her voice. "I'm learning how to fly." Superboy said with a puzzled expression on his face. He wondered why his fellow teammate looked so distressed and terrified.

She couldn't hear his response and called out to him once more. "You are near the edge, Supey! The sharp rocks will hurt if you slip and fall—even for you, idiot!" she stretched her hand out as she cautiously made her way to him. "God, I didn't know you were _this_ depressed." She mumbled under her breath.

"I'm not depressed, I want to fly." He responded, hearing the remark that was made towards him. She stopped in her tracks and brought her outstretched hand back to where it originally was. "What, like Superman?" the pity in her voice was audible. He silently nodded, with a hard expression on his face. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Superboy."

"That's right. And what does that mean?"

"I can never be like Superman."

"Wrong." She scowled. "It means that you are Superboy and you are your own person." And with that said, the boy of steel spread his arms out.

And thanked the archer with a friendly hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Paint<strong>

Red Tornado had given them special tasks to do since the team hadn't been deployed on missions lately. M'gann was supposed to do the dusting. Kaldur, Artemis, and Wally needed to do some grocery shopping, even though Wally complained about wanting a certain Martian to take the archer's place on the shopping trip. Robin performed his monthly computer system check on all of the computers in their group's sanctum.

Superboy was in charge of repainting the walls of the living room.

"Should we scold him?" Wally questioned to no one in particular as he examined a horribly done painting on one of the walls. "How…cute?" Artemis arched a brow and smiled at a childish painting of six little figures, hand in hand—which resembled them quite a bit—and next to that, two more figures; one red—big and square-ish—and another in black—lean and curvy.

Black Canary studied one painting which particularly stood out from the rest. "I don't know. I kind of like it like this." She smiled, placing a hand over two horribly drawn figures standing side-by-side; one in blue and red, the other in black and red.


	5. Almost : Shine

**Almost**

Wally West was flirtatious and outgoing and forward. _Very_ forward. He would flirt with every pretty girl he met. Older, younger—he even tried going for Black Canary—a woman well out of his league.

He even flirted with different species—take Miss Martian, for example. Every girl he met, he flirted with.

_"You are **so** lame!" the fiery blondie would use as an insult, to which he'd shrug off with a non-faltering grin. _

_Almost_ every girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Shine<strong>

Kaldur wasn't really the kind of person to invade his friend's property, nor was he the kind to dwell on things he became curious about. He couldn't help it though, when he spotted that shiny little trinket in the farthest corner of the room. He'd known Artemis for years now—and the team had all grown up—definitely not teens anymore. Yet, he still didn't know much about her. Her past was completely shrouded in mystery.

He stares at it briefly before deciding that the ring belonged to a man, as it was much too thick for it to be worn by a lady. It was a little dull and scratched up, but it still emitted a sort of special kind of glow. He doesn't know why, but it bothers him that he finds this ring sitting at the top of her dresser.


	6. Blood : Pieces

The first one is a Robin/Superboy drabble. It could be romantic or friendly, whatever floats your boat haha. The second one if a Megan/Superboy short. Same smell-romantic or friendly. It's your take on it. :) Hope you enjoy and please review

**Blood**

Seeing as he was a direct clone of the Man of Steel, his body was _practically made_ of steel. And when he witnessed his comrade fall in "battle" he swiftly rushed to the bathroom to fetch the first-aid kit and come to the Boy Wonder's rescue.

Robin found it ridiculous that he managed to get himself hurt in a friendly brawl with Wally. What he found even more ridiculous was how Superboy had overacted when he saw that Robin had cut himself on his index finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Pieces<strong>

"I always thought that I was a clone—and when I looked in the mirror, I realized how absolutely right I was." The boy of steel confessed his emotional weakness to the martian.

She quietly closed her eyes in concentration—and only until the sound of glass shattering echoed the halls, did she open her eyes again. "What was that sound?" a low growl emitted from his throat as he glanced around cautiously. He slowly realized that all the mirrors in their home had shattered into a million, sharp parts.

"There," M'gann smiled. "Now nothing's holding you down."


	7. Lucky : Haunted

**Lucky**

In a brief conversation between the Boy Wonder and the fastest kid alive, a comment on how unlucky Wally was, came up. "Dude, c'mon. How many girls have actually paid you any mind after your tried hitting up on them?" Robin asked.

"Think of it this way, Rob." Wally's smile didn't falter one bit. "What about the girls I _haven't_ hit on?" then Artemis walked by and briefly greeted them before leaving into the kitchen. "Imagine what would go down if I hit up on _that_?" he said in a low voice.

Robin smirked. "Good point. Consider yourself blessed."

* * *

><p><strong>Haunted<strong>

Roy deemed himself a one-man team. He was tired of being a sidekick and wanted to earn credit on his own. It bothered him day and night, though, when he was offered to join their team and declined. The thought of his friends getting themselves into trouble beyond repair scared him. What scared him even more was the thought of his friends needing help, and he couldn't be there to rescue them.

Hope you liked that little Roy-centric piece. :) Btw, if you are confused and need me to clear up something misconceptions on any of these drabbles, let me know. I'll be more than happy to explain any drabble. :)


	8. Figure of Speech : Laugh

**Figure of Speech**

M'gann blinked twice and turned to Artemis. She was the queen of witty retaliation. "Artemis. Robin asked me to go into the kitchen and make him a sandwich. I saw on T.V. somewhere that it is a sexist phrase most commonly used by the male species."

The arches cocked her hip to the side. "Well, did you say anything to him before that?"

"He, Wally, Aqualad and Superboy were playing video games. I asked him if I could join."

"And after that?"

"He said; 'Why don't you go into the kitchen and make me a sandwich?" She mimicked his voice. "Do you have a smart comeback that I could use against him?"

Artemis shrugged. "Well, since you're already in the kitchen, you'd better come back with a sandwich." She didn't really want to have to explain that what Robin had said was only a figure of speech.

A/N: M'gann/Artemis! It's more of a friendship, everyday life kind of thing haha! My little sister inspired this. She demanded that I go and make her a sandwich. Then out loud, i said "Crap, I'm trying to think of a witty comeback." and she paused and looked at me and said "Well, then you'd better fucking comeback with a mother fucking sandwich!" sorry for the swear words btw. XD

* * *

><p><p>

**Laugh**

Kaldur was the leader, even though little boy Robin had the most experience. The way he was sly and stealthy served the team some good whenever they needed to do some recon on several areas.

He was always worried and scared however, when Robin went off on his own—"For the good of the team"—Robin tells him, but Kaldur can't help but worry. He's the youngest, what if something happens to him? Then he hears his laugh in the distance and he begins to truly focus on the mission.

A/N: Soo, did you guys like? Kaldur/Robin. You can take it as a romance or a friendship. Either way is fine. Please take the time to write some feedback. I'd really appreciate it. I'd reply too ^^ Anyway, look forward to the next update.


	9. Fear : Tainted

**Fear**

Wally tries so hard to figure out what the fearless Artemis is afraid of. He wonders if spiders or rats would scare her, and so he experiments and his hypothesis is denied.

So he dashes along the rocks at the top of the summit on Mount Justice, the wind whipping against his face makes him think more clearly. He was stopped mid-leap when a hand forcefully grabbed his collar and jerked him back. "That's dangerous, idiot. Don't do that again!" the archer scolds him.

And because she looked genuinely frightened, he finally knows how to scare her and laughs triumphantly.

A/N: **shadowinthedark13:** yes, I ship Wally/Artemis. Expect a lot more to come. They're my favorite couple so far :D

* * *

><p><p>

**Tainted**

"Wally, I don't _believe_ you!" Artemis could smack him right across the head for doing what he did. "What? It's harmless fun." He shrugged, a smug grin on his face.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You're exposing him to utter stupidity."

"The guy's got to learn about it, somehow. He's _sixteen_…physically."

"He's better off watching static, but _you—_"

"What's this that I feel." Superboy muttered with a blank expression on his face as the video clip Wally had shown him on the computer screen came to an end.

Wally grinned sheepishly as Artemis walked away in pure disgust. "Oh, _God._"

A/N: Yet another, Wally/Artemis drabble. Both of these are actually exactly 100 words each. I had so much fun writing these two. Don't forget to leave some feedback. I'd really like to improve on my writing skills so constructive criticism would be nice. :) Look forward to the next update!


	10. Angel : Power

**Angel**

Her hair was a deep strawberry color, as was her lips. Her skin was green and her eyes an electrifying blue. Whenever she smiled, laughed, or _anything_, the knots in his stomach tightened.

To him, this was what an angel looked like. She flew around just like one too.

* * *

><p><strong>Power<strong>

If asked about it then, Roy would have proudly claimed that he was strong just because he was Roy Harper.

If prompted now, however, he would admit that he garnered all his strength from his sidekick pals.

**A/N:** Ok, so in Angel, this mystery guy could be anyone. It's purposely ambiguous. The Angel, however is obviously M'gann LOL Please take some time to give me some feedback. Thank you :)


	11. Close : Nobody : Alive

A/N: Thank you for the feedback guys! I'm glad you guys like how I played around with the pairings. So Here's a triple drabble update.

**Close**

Wally sometimes had the habit of acting before thinking. He rid himself of this habit when he, one day, opened the door to the bathroom, only to loudly close it shut on an undressed, blonde archer who was already occupied, making her way into the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody<strong>

"Nobody likes you, you know." The speedster casually says to the archer, one day. She's silent in response because this time, it actually hurt to hear that.

**Nobody V. 2**

"Nobody likes you, you know." The speedster casually says to the archer, one day. Robin walks into the scene and winks at the solemn-faced archer.

"Does that make _me_ a nobody? Cuz' I do." he playfully nudges his best friend. Wally's face drops when out of the corner of his eye, he sees the archer lightly blushing at Robin's remark.

* * *

><p><p>

**Alive**

In increasing panic, he pushes against her chest and sends jolts through his webbed fingers. "_C'mon_…" He struggles to remain in his usual, calm demeanor. 

"_Artemis!" _He calls out, hoping she would respond. He pushes down again—her face pale and grey—and when she lets out a breath of air followed by violent fits of coughing, he thinks back to the last time someone came along to watch his back during a dangerous mission and makes a vow to not let another comrade die for him too.

**A/N: **I hope you guys get the subtle jealousy hints in Nobody version 2. I lke the simplicity of the first one, but I also liked the second drabble I wrote. XD In Alive, it's Aqualad who's trying to bring Artemi back to life by shocking her heart back into a steady heartbeat. XD Hope you guys enjoyed it. Look forward to the next update! :D


	12. Silence : I Know

A/N: Thank you for the feedback guys!

**Silence**

It was very rare for the archer and the speedster to remain quiet when in each other's presence. They always reprimanded each other for the smallest things.

And amongst their arguing and bickering, everyone could hear the passion and desire hidden behind their exchange of insults. All could see that there was an unspoken attraction between them. All but Artemis and Wally.

* * *

><p><strong>I know<strong>

Wally was definitely a heavy sleeper. Everyone tried to come up with ways of trying to wake him up without physically inflicting harm on him. Then one morning, Artemis snapped her fingers. "I know!"

She marched down the hall and leaned over his sleeping form. She whispered into his ear—"I love you, Wally."—and his eyes went wide. Meanwhile, the rest of the team could hear the sound of a distressed speedster screaming at the top of his lungs.


	13. Warmth : Mistletoe : Never

A/N: Thank you for the feedback!

I'd also like to thank **macrauchenia** for taking the time to type up those kinds words. I'm honestly glad you decided to review late than not at all. I especially liked how you expressed how each chapter affected you. I liked how you pointed out which ones were your favorites and what made them your favorites. I can tell you really put a lot of thought into that review and it makes me happy since I put a lot of thought into each drabble (even though the drabbles are very short) Reading that gave me a giddy feeling and I actually screamed and my friends had to come out of their rooms and check up on me. (I was baking lemon chicken and they thought I had burned something or cut myself LOL) An overwhelming wave of emotions hit me with each chapter review I read. It honestly wants me to improve on my writing skills in order for my readers and people like you to better enjoy my work. Your review was very constructive and I thank you for taking the time to do that :)

Also to the **Ninja in Training **person, to answer your question, yes, I do write angst stories. I don't really think I'm all that good thought haha

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this update!

**Warmth**

It was cold, and it didn't help that she wore a skin tight, tank top that revealed her midriff. She peered over her shoulder at the partner she was assigned to cover the area with. He didn't look the least bit cold and she started to wonder if it was because the heat from his muscles were enough to withstand the freezing cold weather.

She shivered and leaned backwards. The skin of her back came into contact with the boy of steel's back and she indulged in the warmth.

"Cold?" he said in a low voice to the archer and she snapped back. "Sorry, I just missed my step." But she didn't move nor did she plan on moving away from his heat anytime soon.

* * *

><p><p>

**Mistletoe**

It was nearing the winter holidays and Robin decided to hang various decorations around their sanctum.

Super walked in and picked up a mistletoe from the table. "Can you eat this?"

With a horrified look on his face, he seized it from him. "No! It's poisonous!" he added and raised it in the air. "You hang it up like this and—"

"Ro—bin~" The archer teased, watching the whole scene. Robin flushed into a rosy pink and let go of the berry as he suddenly realized that he was holding it above Superboy and himself.

Superboy was still clueless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is a continuation of Nobody version 1.

**Never**

He coughs and smiles a little. "Artemis, lighten up, geez. I'd never actually say those kinds of things." He assures her as he senses that her feelings must be hurt in the way her eyes are no longer on him but now to her feet and how she remains silent for that one minute before he finally decides to say something.

He pitied her smile because he caught that slight quiver in her lips that signified when one was about to cry. She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, geek." The stifling hurt was audible, as her voice cracked slightly. She walked away.

Wally wanted to go after her and say what he actually meant—that he'd never want to hurt her.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Any pairings you want to request? I'll try my best to fulfill them! :) Look forward to the next update


	14. Say Please : Moon : Black

A/N: Thank you for the feedback!

**shadowinthedark13**: I was actually thinking of something for Roy/Megan. The only problem for me is that I haven't seen much interaction between them. The show hasn't aired it's 10th episode yet. Haha, but I'll come up with something in the later chapters. Thank you!

**DC-JellyBean**: I'll definitely write one about Batman and Robbie. I adore those two. :) Ijust need to come across a word that will remind me of them. So look out for them in the later chapters! And thank you for the feedback. I'm glad you liked those two Wally/Artemis drabbles. I was particularly fond of Nobody as well. It was simple and easy for me to write. Thanks!

Hope you guys enjoy!

**Say Please**

They had dinner together for the first time in a while. The first time, Superboy had remained silent, Wally nearly ate all the food and Artemis hadn't joined the team yet. This time, they planned for it to go smoothly.

"Megan. Give me the bread." He said in a brooding voice, like usual. "Say please, Superboy!" she said cheerfully. "Why?" he snarled slightly and the Martian frowned.

"Superboy. Table mannerism is common courtesy." Kaldur explained. Superboy nodded. "Megan. Give me the bread, please." He then added, in a low growl, "_Now_."

Everyone sighed. He was a hopeless case.

* * *

><p><strong>Moon<strong>

"What are those?"

"Those are stars, Megan."

"Then what's that?"

"That? That's the moon."

"What's it made of?"

"Well—"

"You wanna hear what I think, Wally?"

"Sure, Megan."

"On T.V. I saw this girl's mom telling her daughter that the moon is made of cheese. Of course, that's not true—but wouldn't that be a wonderful thought? Think of all the food I could make with that much cheese!"

Wally briefly looked at her as she stared up at the full moon and nodded. That _would_ be a wonderful thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Black<strong>

She'd never really thought about it before, but after meeting Superboy (along with the rest of the team) for the first time, she suddenly realized that black hair went wonderfully with blue eyes. His hair made his eyes stand out and the effect of it was just so beautiful.

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked this update. The girl in **Black **can be whichever girl you want it to be. LOL Artemis, Megan, Black Canary, even Wonder Woman. Haha. Look forward to the next update!


	15. Distant : Animal : Mother Nature

A/N: Thank you for the feedback!

**The Endless Walker:** Thank you! I'm glad you thought so. Superboy is very difficult for me to write about because he's quiet and doesn't really say much from what I can see in the episodes so far (but only a few episodes have come out, so I should just wait for the new episodes, shouldn't I?) Haha, thank you for the feedback!

**Ninja in Training:** You're welcome! And thank you! I'm glad you like the updates!

**Pickles12: **Yeah, I realized that Robin has blue eyes and black hair too. LOL I honestly love seeing his face. It's so pleasing to look at. I have save so many screencaps of him on my laptop! LMAO But from what I have seen from the tv series, both Artemis and M'gann like to look at Superboy, so I used Superboy instead, just so the girl in that drabble can be ambiguous. :D I'd honestly love it if Robin were to remove those shades around the team. I would scream and die of happiness. ^^ Thank you for the feedback!

**Krystina:** Um, um, um. Thank you! :D I like writing with no dialogue sometimes. It's more relaxing to me and I'm glad you really like them. And to answer your question err... hmm well, I guess I could give you 10 facts about myself. To any who's interested:

1. I've been practicing to be a cheerleader at my high school.

2. Right now, I have bruises on my face from stunting (cheer stunts) and accidentally landing on my face. ):

3. I aspire to become a chef like my dad.

4. I have several journals that I write little drabbles in during class.

5. I name my journals. My current one is Bubu. :)

6. When I was younger, I hated my left hand. Don't ask why, I was just so weird.

7. I also like to draw/paint.

8. I live in Hawaii.

9. My favorite YJ pairing is EveryonexEveryone. Yes, I like any pairing. That's how much I love YJ.

10. My favorite character is everyone. I'm not sure why, but everyone has their own special charm, and I'm strangely attracted to all of them. LOL

Ok, enough of that. Hope you guys enjoy this update!

Distant could be about Wally (or any guy for that matter), referring to Artemis.

**Distant**

He told her to keep her distance because she'll just mess things up for them just like when she let Cheshire get away.

And she listened. She had never felt so far away from the people that she wanted to be so close to.

* * *

><p>AN: Roy/Artemis. :)

**Animal**

She was afraid because he was so strong and agile. His gaze was haunting and so alluring still. He was dangerous and kept to himself, but she knew he still cared—still cared about his friends.

It was her that took his place, even though he had no intention of joining their team in the first place. And there he was, glowering at her with those eyes like an animal's and it makes her heart sink.

In a low voice, he warns her not to. But she doesn't even consider trying to hurt his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Mother Nature<strong>

Red Tornado had once explained to Superboy that Mother Nature was the most powerful force—even more powerful than the strongest man alive. It was a source that no one could ever harness. It controlled anything and everything—it was the reason for all that existed.

He watched as the females of the group engage into a spar for training one day and he wondered if Mother Nature was what made these two women so pleasing to the eye. Perhaps Mother Nature was the reason that he found himself slowly falling in love with their beauty.

A/N: Look forward to the next update. :)


	16. Free : Not What You're Supposed To Say

A/N: Thank you for the feedback!

**DerangedTeddy-bear**: LOL we're so alike! haha, Thanks! I'm glad you think they're cool.

**Ninja in Training**: I'm glad you like my stories! And thanks for wishing me luck! :D

**macrauchenia**: What authors wouldn't want to thank their readers/reviewers? Plus, it's fun to reply to the people who read my work. It makes me happy! :) About your comment on Warmth, I was thinking of the cold weather since I was really cold when I wrote that prompt. Then I thought of Artemis since she has the most revealing uniform out of all of the YJ. Then I thought of Supey just cu he's muscular and big. And muscular and big = warm and fuzzy, in my opinion. LOL I'm glad you thought it was sweet. And your little comment on Superboy keeping his shirt on made me smile. To your comment on Nobody/Never, There's actually one more to that drabble and it's actually in this update below haha. I like writing stories on different scenarios and what "could've happened" Mistletoe was really fun to write. I just HAD to write something about innocent Robbie and naive Supey. I was actually contemplating a M'gann/Supey for this, but I decided to go with Rob/SB instead. Say Please was actually based on a friend of mine who needed help with her math work and she called the teacher to help her out. Our teacher said "what's the magic word?" and my friend actually said. "Please. NOW." I cracked up so bad after hearing her say something so ridiculously rude/funny. Moon was easy to write, mainly because the moon reminded me of cheese. And cheese = food. Food = M'gann's cooking. M'gann's cooking = Wally's appetite. :D Black was a little hard for me to write, but I'm glad with the outcome. I have yet to meet a person with black hair and blue eyes. Distant was easy for me to write. Most people don't like Artemis because she's sassy and sort of bitchy. But I kinda understand her. She's been raised to basically be an assassin of some sort and probably didn't get to make friends growing up, seeing as her who her father is. She's not accustomed to being friendly. Honestly, if I were her, I'd cry every time I'd get into an argument with KF. ): Arty is sort of my favorite lead, but I think most people can already tell. Animal was based on that scene with Roy confronting her. That scene was so dangerously sexy. The two sexy archers. I love them haha. I'm glad you liked Mother Nature. I struggled coming up with a story for that, but I liked how it turned out. Anyway, thank you for that beautiful review! It made me squeal again LMAO. I recommended you to do drabbles like these for YJ too. I'd totally read them!

Hope you guys enjoy these chapters!

**Free**

He missed his home and his underwater friends. Under the sea, he felt so unbinding and free. Above the surface, he felt heavy—almost like he was suffocating. For the first time, he knew what drowning felt like.

But that was the price to pay in order to be Aqualad.

* * *

><p>AN: This is a continuation to Nobody version 2 (the one with Robin cock blocking Wally)

**Not What You're Supposed To Say**

_"Nobody likes you, you know." The speedster casually says to the archer, one day. Robin walks into the scene and winks at the solemn-faced archer._

_"Then…doesn't that make **you** a nobody?" he playfully nudges his best friend and the archer lightly blushes, smiling at the speedster with a slight pout. _

Wally sat alone, replaying how things _should've_ ended up if Robin had gone through with the plan and said what Wally wanted him to say. But Robin had said something else—and Artemis blushed at him. All he wants to say to Robin is that wasn't what he was supposed to say.

A/N: I hope you guys understand Not What You're Supposed to Say. Wally planned it all out and wanted Robin to say something according to his plan, but Robin didn't follow through making Wally all sad and angsty about what could've happened if Robin had said what he was supposed to say. Hope it's not too confusing. :( Look forward to the next update. It will be a Roy/M'gann requested by **shadowinthedark13** and a Robin/Batman requested by **DC-JellyBean**.


	17. Rose : Protect

A/N: Thank you for the feedback!

**Renna**: Thank you! And of course! I'll make some more Wally/Supey. :)

**Black Licorice Addict**: LOL Wally's big appetite partly inspired me to write that drabble.

**Lee Aemilius**: Thank you for the critique. And I have to say, I agree with you. Especially for my prompt on Beginning. It was hard for me to think up of a drabble for that particular word because all I kept thinking about was the formation of the group and how it was their "beginning" LOL That one's my least favorite, to be honest. And I couldn't agree with you more on Artemis/Supey. It was hard writing that pairing because I can't picture them together. They had little to no interaction from what I've seen in the series so far. (But they've only aired like 9 eps. I hope that the series will mix up the interactions a little more) As for a Superman/Superboy drabble, I tried to come up with stories for certain words. (Protect, Alive and Distant are among those words) but I just didn't feel like I've seen enough of those two together yet. I'm hoping the newer episodes will give me more insight between these two. Anyway, thank you so much for reading!

**macrauchenia**: That was quite flattering! :D And I understand you. I just finished all my exams and finals so I couldn't update and write for a loong time. My story journal hasn't been opened in FOREVER. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the update. Personally, Free was very easy to write. I immediately thought of Kaldur and how much he had to give up. He's like a bird trapped in a cage or um a goldfish stuck in a goldfish bowl? LOL IDK IGNORE IGNORE. I have an attachment to that drabble because I admire Kaldur for letting go of the things he cares about just so he can protect and serve for everyone. I mean, he had to see his best pal macking on his lady! I felt so bad for him. ): I actually couldn't wait to write for Not What You're Supposed To Say. I had it all thought out in advance when I started writing Never. I think it's going to be the end of the Nobody series, but I'm not sure. Maybe if I come up with something else. But it's kind of beautiful, leaving it at just that. LOL I hope you like the update!

Hope you guys enjoy these chapters!

**Rose**

He's honing his skills as an archer. Then he reaches into his quiver for an arrow. Instead, he finds in his hand, a rose. He looks up and catches a glimpse of a Martian girl with rosy hair, carrying dozens of roses in her arms and flying, heading towards the direction of Mount Justice.

Roy smiles and heads straight over there, determined to return the rose that she had accidentally dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Protect<strong>

He swore—from the first day he met Dick Grayson—that he'd remain close to his side and watch over him—protect him from any threat. And if he should die one day, he'd die knowing that he had taught him how to be strong so he can protect himself. That was what Bruce Wayne wanted. He may not be able to grant Robin eternal life, but the least he could do was protect him even if Batman-Bruce Wayne was no longer there.

* * *

><p>AN: A Roy/M'gann requested by **shadowinthedark13** and a Robin/Batman requested by **DC-JellyBean**. I hope you guys like it. If not, sorry. ): I'm not really satisfied with it either, but I only had 10 minutes each to write a drabble for every word. (It's a rule for me. Think up a story within 10 minutes and write it down) Btw, guys. I'm going to be vacationing so yeah, I can't update for a while. ): Anyway, thanks for reading!


	18. Simple : Call me : Impossible : Smile

A/N: GUYSSS! I'M BACK! Ok, so like my vacation sucked ass. I spent almost everyday stay inside. I think I gained weight and I've gone slightly mad. I DID go to that carnival, but I could barely ride any things because after my third ride, my friends said the color in my face was gone and I was all pale so they didn't let me ride anything. D: I had to sit down and eat curly fries alone. ANYWAY, I wrote in my journal and typed up everything I wrote. I wish I had seen the new episode, the one with Roy. "Targets" was it? I wish I'd seen that episode before I wrote anything. I wish I could go back and redo all the new chapters I wrote, now that I've seen that episode. Roy in a suit was total eye candy for me. :D LOVED LOVED LOVED ME SOME OF THAT YOUNG JUSTICE. I truly can't wait for the next airing.

**Ninja in Training**: I'd have to find some way to incorporate one of the Young Justice members into the Bats/Flash drabble since this is, after all, a YJ 100 prompt story. XD Ty for reading!

**Lee Aemilius**: Thanks! I love writing Rose. Funny story, actually. I remember in middle school, for Valentine's day, this girl was carrying a bouquet of roses and she was running upstairs and one rose fell out fell from the second floor hallway to the first floor and it landed on a boy's head. He was confused for a minute, but he realized that the girl coming down the stairs with the bouquet of roses was where the rose came from and he returned it to her, but everyone else thought he was confessing his love for her with a rose. It was cute/funny! Thanks for reading! :)

**Pickles12**: I was actually thinking of writing a sequel drabble of Roy returning the rose to M'gann, but mehhh. I don't really see that going anywhere. LOL Ty for reading! :)

Hope you guys enjoy this update!

**Simple**

M'gann had always done the cooking and Superboy was, to be quite frank, tired of testing out every meal she made. Everything was sugary sweet, which is to be expected from such a sweet girl, but he wanted to try something else.

Intently, he stared at the cook book, trying to process the information through his brain. "This should be simple enough." He said with uncertainty.

* * *

><p><strong>Call me<strong>

"This is _always_ happening, Wally!" the archer stammered, pursing her lips in increasing frustration.

"What'd I do this time, blondie?" Wally shrugged, a goofy, half-grin half-smirk on his lips. Her jaw dropped slightly as she sighed hastily. "I'm a joke to you, aren't I? You'll never take me seriously." Then she proceeded to walk away; but not before she said, "Why don't you call me when you actually care about me and my feelings?" then she walked away.

"Artemis!" Only three seconds time was needed for Wally to call out her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible<strong>

Artemis watched with a lazy expression as Roy Harper and Wally West engaged into a practice match. They're both red heads, she thought and added in that they were both stubborn too.

With closer inspection, she realized how the two looked so much alike. Wally was a carefree, younger, less broody version of Roy.

A smile graced her lips. She ultimately decided that she liked Wally a bit more. It was impossible to not be at least a _little _charmed by the flirtatious Wally West.

* * *

><p><strong>Smile<strong>

It had seemed that their team leader was in a foul mood. He hadn't spoken the entire day and he kept to himself most of the time. Concerned teammates gathered to get their dear friend to at least smile.

Wally tried talking to him, bombarding the boy with random questions. In turn, the dark-skinned boy insisted politely for Wally to leave him alone.

Robin offered him money. "To go shopping?" he insisted, to which Kaldur declined politely.

Superboy awkwardly asked "what's wrong?" to which Kaldur replied with "nothing."

M'gann kindly baked cookies, and Kaldur accepted them but never bothered to eat any.

The archer shook her head at their failures and smiled. "It's easy, guys. Watch me." She slowly walked towards their team leader and gripped him gently by the shoulder.

He turned to face her. "Yes, Artemis? What is it?"

She murmured in a soft and playful hum. "Mm…nothing…" her voice trailed on as she shook her head. Then slowly, she smiled.

Then, he did too.

* * *

><p>AN: Look forward to the next update!


	19. Love : Normal

A/N: I miss you guys. :) Here's an update. I know I've asked once, but I'll ask you guys again. Any requests? I need a challenge. And please be sure the request includes at least one member of the YJ team (including Roy) LOL It doesn't have to be a request pairing or whatever. I can do a threesome pairing or one person in general or everyone haha!

**shadowinthedark13**: I love Wally/Artemis. XD Ty for informing me and also, thanks for reading/reviewing!

**harrysgirl1993:** Of course I'll write another Roy/Artemis. Just wait a couple more updates, ok? The next updates will be a Kaldur/Artemis/Wally and a Wally/Artemis/Roy. The update after that would probably be a Roy/Artemis/Robin. Ty for reading!

**Lee Aemilius**: I'm very flattered! That was such a huge boost to my ego! :D The way you compliment on how well I write Wally/Artemis made me happy. They're my favorite pairing! :D Anyway, I hope you like this update!

**a random reader**: Hi! :) Yes, I watched it on youtube. Roy looked so sleek in his suit. His image totally screamed madmen. (I love that show) :)

Hope you guys enjoy this update!

**Love**

It was the martian girl's birthday, and Robin had gotten her a cute trinket that was meant to be hung around her neck. M'gann shrieked in joy and beamed at him. "Thanks, Robin! I love you so much!"

Robin winked at his best friend. "You hear that, Wally?"

The red-head rolled his eyes. "She doesn't mean it like _that_." He explained. Robin pursed his lips. "Aw, you're just being jealous."

In a voice lined with hurt, Wally glanced at the Martian who was leaving into the kitchen to join the boy of steel. "Trust me, Rob. I had to learn the hard way."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

"Uncle Barry?"

"Hm?" He looked up from stirring the pasta. He was getting pretty impatient about how long the pasta was taking to fully cook.

"Is Artemis normal?" Wally asked. He seemed casual about asking, but his voice was lined with uneasiness.

"You mean that archery girl? I guess it's how you perceive what 'normal' really is." His uncle answered. "Generally speaking, there's nothing normal about working under the JL as a covert operative—like you and your other teammates."

"_What_?" Wally scrunched his nose, his freckles becoming more distinct.

"Yes, Wally. Artemis is a pretty normal enough girl."

"Then it's ok for me to start liking her?"

"She doesn't need to be normal to for you to like her, Wally. It should be her unique qualities about her that you like." He examined the pasta, checking to see if it was done. He turned back to his nephew to see his nose scrunched up in confusion again.

"Oh," Barry chuckled, finally realizing what his nephew meant but didn't word it properly. "What I meant to say, Wally, was yes. Yes, it _is_ normal for you to like Artemis."

* * *

><p>AN: Look forward to the next update!


	20. Comatose : Promise

A/N: Haha. Another update. And so soon too. I couldn't really wait. XD

**Lee Aemilius**: I'm not surprised you were the very first one to review when I posted the last chapter. XD I'm glad there are lots of Wally/Artemis shippers out there. Seriously, those two need to get together! And sure, I'll write your requests. I miss writing solely about Artemis. Oh, and btw, I totally started drawing again yesterday after months of being lazy, and I'm planning to draw a group picture of YJ including Roy wearing casual clothing. So far, I've only drawn Wally from the chest up and Arty's head. XD Yeah, just thought I'd share that with you (and anyone who's reading this) :D And don't apologize for the length of your reviews. It's like a little story. Kind of funny, actually. I'm writing little stories and the reviews I get are like little stories for me. LOL

**harrysgirl1993:** Thanks!

**Pivkles12**: It's hard to picture Artemis being all sugary sweet though. She kind of came off as flirtatious to me when I wrote Smile. XD But I still love her so much!

Hope you guys enjoy this update!

**Comatose**

Kaldur had never seen her so weak before. Her breathing was barely audible and her chest raised and lowered ever so faintly. The archer was so full of spunk and ferocity. It really was such a pity to see her in a fragile state.

"_C'mon_, Kaldur! She's not dying, stupid. She only has a cold!" The red-headed speedster groaned.

The team leader sighed. Perhaps he was giving her too much unneeded attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Promise<strong>

Wally West made Roy Harper promise that if anything were to happen to the team's archer, he'd come back and take her place. Roy didn't like the idea of promising to such a thing and instead, he forced upon Wally, the obligation to keep the female archer alive. He would never promise to take her place after her death. He'd much rather have her alive.

* * *

><p>AN: Look forward to the next update!


	21. Cry : Destiny : White Lie : Symbol

A/N: GUISE. **READ THIS OK?** This is the halfway point. I CANNOT believe I've come this far. I've written 50 drabbles. 50 more to go, and It's over. LOL Any requests? I'll do it. It's about you guys and I want to be involved with my readers. :) I also draw and I've been working on this group drawing of the YJ team for a while now. I just finished adding in Robin and Roy. Here's the link if anyone is interested. Just remove the spaces in between.

http:/fc06. deviantart .net/fs70/i/2011/174/5/9/yj_team_wip_by_appledehli-d3jsebd. jpg

Also, does anyone know how to color lineart? I mean, I suck at coloring. Seriously, I do. I always end up coloring to make it look all realistic, and that's not what I want. I want the cellshading kind of coloring like the kind they use for anime or in cartoons. XD I want someone to color my lineart when I'm all done with it. :D Anyway, enough rambling. Don't forget to leave some feedback. I'd really appreciate it!

**Lee Aemilius**: I love that it's summer break. I get to eat and sleep all day. LOL jk. I actually have more time to do the things that I've been putting off. (Like drawing) I've become very rusty and my style has definitely changed a lot, but I've worked long and hard an I've done many rough drafts of that YJ picture I wanted to draw, and it turned out decent. It's the coloring I have trouble with. Do you know anyone who can color lineart? Haha. I was originally supposed to write something totally different for Comatose, but I couldn't really put it into words. Basically, it was supposed to be about Wally getting all jealous about the attention Kaldur's receiving from Artemis after he fell into a coma, Wally is just thinking "Man, I'd fight over her attention, but I can't compete with that! I'm not gonna hurt myself to get her to notice me" Mehh, I couldn't write it. XD And as for writing Promise, I'm pretty sure Roy doesn't trust her at all, but I can sense that he has this mutual respect for her; she's skillful and Green Arrow + Batman trust her enough to have her on the team as well. It was pretty easy for me to write that. :D

**harrysgirl1993:** Oh god, I wish I got unneeded attention from Roy too. And Kaldur. And Wally. And Superboy. Idk about Robin though. He's my sister's age. Goodness, I'd feel like I'm committing a crime if I were to ever craze over him. LOL

**Pivkles12**: Haha, I actually ship everyone with everyone on the team. I don't mind it at all. I love all possible pairings. :D That's why I decided to write a bunch of drabbles on different pairings. But yeah, I ship Kaldur with Arty too. They'd make a sexy couple. Artemis and Kaldur with their big, sexy, smoldering lips. And their eyes are narrow and alluring too. They'd give out love stares to everyone all day~

Hope you guys enjoy this update!

**Cry**

The thirteen-year-old finally went too far with his remark towards the archer, and she didn't want to make a big fuss over a stupid comment from a stupid little boy—but the moment he noticed a single tear forming at the inner corners of her eyes and shrieked. "_Yes_! I scored tears!" Artemis couldn't help but twist her frown into a grin and let out a goofy laugh.

* * *

><p>AN: Robin/Arty. Someone requested it, I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny<strong>

When prompted by Robin, Bruce Wayne admitted, had his parents not been killed, he would have liked to grow up into a man similar to Barry Allen.

"A forensics scientist?" Wally replied, incredulously. "But before the super speed stuff, Uncle Barry was so irresponsible and always late and so…so—_duuurp_." The redhead crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"Imagine it—a world without Batman. If his parents were never murdered—"

"Maybe his parents were meant to die so that he'd become the Batman."

"You don't really believe in that, do you?"

"What do you think they're talking about?" An on looking Barry said in a confused whisper to his Justice League colleague.

"From the looks of Wally's current idiotic expression—probably discussing about you."

* * *

><p>AN: Bats/Flash request from Ninja in Training. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>White Lie<strong>

"_Come on!_ I don't need the likes of _her_ for this mission. I can do this all by myself!" They all knew it was a lie, but the archer stormed off anyway, upset by his words.

"Ok," The speedster glanced over his shoulder to check if his rival was within hearing range. "I can't handle this mission on my own. I wouldn't last thirty minutes without her."

And the way he looked cautiously over his shoulder, then pleaded that no one tell the blonde archer what he had just said was proof enough to the rest of the team that this time, he was saying the truth.

* * *

><p>AN: He just can't admit that he _needs_ her. Another Wally/Arty with a different, more subtle approach. A treat for all you Wally/Arty shippers out there. You know who you are ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Symbol<strong>

Everyone had one. Robin had the capital 'R' on him. Kaldur had the Aquaman insignia on his belt. Wally had the lightning bolt. Superboy had the fancy 'S'. M'gann had a giant criss-cross on her shirt. Artemis donned a green arrow.

Him? He refused to be bound to someone else. He didn't want a symbol—because to him, having one of those meant that he'd remain a sidekick.

* * *

><p>AN: Roy-centric drabble. :D

* * *

><p>AN: I'm halfway there! 50 more to go.


	22. Element : On Top of the World : Zero

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating. God, I've been so depressed with myself lately. I usually just bake stuff or cook things but today, I ran out of ingredients to cook with and on top of that, I'm short on money. I don't know how else to kill time. There's nothing on tv, besides YJ but there aren't even new episodes anymore and I've watched reruns a million times. I think I need to plan an outing with my neighbors and my little sister. I want to go snorkeling at Hanauma Bay. (A beautiful beach in Hawaii, you guys should go there one day!) I miss feeding the fish there. XD Sorry, I'm rambling on again.

**Lee Aemilius**: The more YJ I get, the more I'll write about it. They just have to air new episodes T_T And don't worry, when this is done and over, I was actually thinking of another drabble series to write-but I need to see more YJ episodes. I also want my next YJ project to be a collaboration fic. :D I wanted to find people who are willing to work with me on it, though it's awkward since I'm not as interesting to chat with on the internet as before, whereas right now, I'm practically socially inept. And thank you! Your compliment on my art makes me feel like I don't suck as much! Anyway, in reply to your reviews-I was actually debating over using Artemis or Megan. But I can't see Rob teasing Megan since she sugary sweet. I can definitely see Rob making fun of Arty though. My neighbors are all like, 13 year old boys who totally make fun of me and I yell at them but they still irritate the hell out of me to a point where I want to burst into tears...so Cry was based on my sob story that is my life. Writing Destiny was the hardest thing I've ever had to write, to be honest. I had to do research on Bats and Flash and found out that Bruce wanted to grow up to be a man like Barry if his parents hadn't died. That was such a cute bit of info on Bats. White Lie just HAD to be about Wally and Arty. I refused to write about anyone else. haha! And I'm glad you liked symbol. That word just screamed Roy Harper to me. :D Anyway, I'm seriously hoping they'll air more episodes before I finish this 100-prompt fic. ):Thank you for reading, by the way!

**harrysgirl1993:** Wally/Artemis! I love them. Such a great dynamic and I'm hoping to see them working together in the newer episodes. + Who doesn't love Roy's independence? It's sexy~

**shadowinthedark13**: Thank you! I'm really glad you love my drabbles!

**Pivkles12**: Your 'logic' comment made me laugh. :D And thanks! I'm putting off that drawing for a while and I'll most likely finish at the same time as I finish this 100-prompt fic.

Hope you guys enjoy this update!

**Element**

Being from the ocean gave him difficulties, sometimes. Dehydration, accessibility, the _looks_ every which way he went. What set him apart from the others were his fish-like features—and when the martian curiously poked her finger into one of the gills on his neck, he flushed red in embarrassment. Scratch that—being from the ocean gave him difficulties_ all the time_.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh Megan. You adorably little martian, you. :3

* * *

><p><strong>On Top of the World<strong>

It was accuracy against speed. Robin had his money on Artemis, only because Wally was prone to goofing off.

"Whomever's back touches the ground first is the loser, you know that, don't you?" Their trainer, Black Canary exclaimed, hands propped on her hips.

Wally slicked his hair back and ran his tongue along his top front teeth. "Be prepared to lose, blondie."

Then, with no response, the archer folded her bow back and tossed it aside. Raising her fists up she lunged at him and managed to throw him off a little.

A yellow and red flash, a swish of metallic golden hair—it was a flurry of colors until Wally fell flat on his back. The archer smiled knowingly at him and offered a hand.

Even though he was flat down on the ground, seeing the usually hot-tempered archer smiling down at him made him feel all sorts of high.

* * *

><p>AN: Wally/Arty engaging in combat. And obviously, Wally's got the wind knocked out of him. Arty's just that beautiful :D

* * *

><p><strong>Zero<strong>

Proudly, Artemis turned to the youngest member with a grin. "Cough it up, Rob. Five bucks." The archer had challenged him to a racing game where she had come out victorious.

Archer - One.

Boy Wonder – Zero.

Robin could only laugh that silly laugh of his and brought his clenched fists to his armpits. "Bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk."

For a moment, the archer's face faltered in confusion. Then, steadily, she began to smile. "Smart. Fine—you win." She shrugged casually.

Boy Wonder – One.

Archer – None.

* * *

><p>AN: Robin = wise-guy. I hope you guys get the joke. It's a pun. five bucks/five bawks. Is it funny? no? ok, sorry. D: It's hard writing Robin/Arty together. Robin seems too young for Artemis in my opinion, but hey, I'm sure someone requested this pairing so uhh, here. :D Hope it's decent.

A/N: Thank you! Look forward to the next update and if you have a minute, leave me some feedback. I love you guys and I would love to hear from you all!


	23. Snow : Short and Sweet : Moment

A/N: Sorry for the late updates. I've been video gamins a lot lately. Anyone ever heard of the Kingdom Hearts series? Yeah, I played those games and just recently beat Birth by Sleep _again_. I'm also currently playing final fantasy dissidia duodecim. Pretty good so far. I wanted to thank you guys for reading and my reviewers for leaving me feedback. :)

Hope you guys enjoy this update!

**Snow**

"What is this stuff?" M'gann asked, narrowing her eyes and sniffing the air.

"Precipitation in the form of ice crystals mainly due to the freezing of water vapor in the air." Wally explained casually, but with a hint of intelligence lined in his words.

M'gann looked at him, more confused than ever.

"What the idiot means," Artemis exclaimed, jokingly rolling her eyes at the now annoyed, speedster. "—Is that it's rain that forgot to melt on its way down since it's so cold out."

"Or, if you want to call it something, _snow_." Robin added.

"Then what's this? It's pretty." The martian caught a tiny, fancily shaped ice in her hand as it began to fall.

Wally opened his mouth to scientifically explain a snowflake, but instead, he allowed the archer to answer, silently admitting to himself that her explanation of things indeed, sounded pretty.

* * *

><p>AN: I can imagine Wally explaining things in the most complex way possible since he's a science geek. :D Btw, I'm not sure if it's true about Rain starting out being frozen and then it melts on the way down. I heard it from my science teacher in my sophomore year and she said that most rain start out as ice then it melts on the way down and becomes water.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and Sweet<strong>

"What's A four-letter word for something short and sweet. It's supposed to end with an 's'." he went ahead and asked his question before allowing the martian to protest.

"Umm…Strawberry-shortcakes?" M'gann suggested. Her expression changed. "_Hello, Megan_! That's not a four-letter word!"

"How's _this_ for **short and sweet**?" In a teasing voice, the archer gently directed his body towards her. Wally jerked his head back as the martian stood-by in awe.

Then shortly afterward, it was over. Wally looked down at his crossword puzzle and, in chicken scratch, he wrote a 'K' an 'I' and two 'S's.

* * *

><p>AN: It was supposed to be about M'gann baking strawberry shortcakes with Arty, but it sort off became this. :P

* * *

><p><p>

**Moment**

"If you could describe a moment with one word." Even Robin, who's intelligence topped those far older than he, had trouble finding a single word.

"Special…Important…Sincere—"

"Rob!" The boy wonder turned to see the speedster beckoning to him

"—Wants all of us to stargaze at—" Robin had trouble focusing on what his best friend had to say. "—so quit with that paperwork and head over to the beach with everyone!"

Robin still had little-to-no idea what Wally had just said and suddenly, he found himself sitting with his friends surrounding a small bonfire.

_"This_." Robin finally found the word.

* * *

><p>AN: This word is actually supposed to be Snow. I'm not sure why Snow appeared twice, so I changed the second 'Snow' to 'Moment'

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you! Look forward to the next update and if you have a minute, leave me some feedback. I would really appreciate it and it would help me out in inspiring me to continue writing more YJ fics. :)


	24. Friend:Test:Princess:Future:Butterfly

A/N: I'm VERY, VERY sorry for the hiatus. I've been so busy. It's my last year of high school, so I'm totally stressed. I WILL finish this to the end though. Don't worry. As long as there are still readers who want me to continue, I will go on and continue writing drabbles. I'm also renovating my room. I decided I want to get a career in the Culinary Arts. :D Thank you for the feedback/reviews guys! :D They help me out a lot!

**Lee Aemillius**: I hope your vacation was awesome! ^^ I'm pretty sure you didn't miss anything. I haven't updated in such a long time. I also haven't finished that drawing because I can't really find the time. I've added Kaldur and I've colored Artemis and Wally completely, however. :)

Hope you guys enjoy this update!

* * *

><p><strong>Friend<strong>

When prompted, the leader stepped forward to offer some advice. Seeing as he now knew who her father is made his decision a very hard one.

"As leader, I advise you to leave immediately." His expression cold and serious.

But then, he reached out to touch the female archer's hand. "But—as your friend, _stay_. _Please_."

* * *

><p>AN: Artemis and her background is EXPOSED in this one. Kaldur's a great leader but doesn't he make such a loyal friend? :)

* * *

><p><strong>Test<strong>

"Don't try to test my patience, Wally." The boy wonder narrowed his eyes.

Wally snorted. "I'll wait for you to crack so I can rub it in your face."

After several intense minutes, the speedster blinked, prompting him to groan in agony. "Dammit!" he cursed, rubbing his eyes gingerly. Robin laughed, pointing in the red-head's direction.

"Told you I'd win."

* * *

><p>AN: Rob/Wally staring contest? Obviously, Rob wins just because he learned how to keep his eyes open by imitating one of Batman's death glares or one of his farout gazes.

* * *

><p><strong>Princess<strong>

He saw himself as a hero—it wasn't because he had the abilities to be deemed one—but rather the fact that he; along with others of his status, would save the damsels (and the occasional dame) in distress.

Then he came across a spirited splendor. She was everything but a distressed damsel. No, he thought. Her role was more prominent. She could be a hero, like him.

No, no. He shook his head, aiming for something different. "Eventually, she'll need to be saved." He told himself. He made it his secret goal to one day, become a hero to this beautiful princess.

* * *

><p>AN: The two people in this little drabble can be any two characters within the YJ team (including Roy)

* * *

><p><strong>Future<strong>

"What's that?" her gaze went sharply to the small figure hiding behind her former colleague.

"_She_ is my daughter." Roy replied, roughly. His hand was perched on the top of her head, as if to protect her.

Artemis plaintively knelt to take a good look at her. "You have your mother's eyes, dear." she exclaimed, knowing all too well who this little girl's mother was.

Silently, she scolded herself for not being able to see this coming. In her early years, she had hoped for a future with the man she had dared not to fall for, yet somehow, did. She had hoped for a daughter, like the one standing before her.

The little girl twiddled with her fingers shyly and greeted the archer with her name.

Artemis smiled, putting her past goals behind her. "I like your hair, Lian." This little girl would have looked better with black hair than blonde anyway.

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Arty. D: She wanted to have Roy's child. Oh, well. She's strong, she can get over it, right? I kind of felt bitter sweet about writing this one. I felt horrible for Arty.

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly<strong>

The boy of steel stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room, grumbling slightly louder with each step.

"What's up his shaft?" Wally made a hand gesture in the brood's direction.

"There was a _huge_ roach that decided to chill on his back before I noticed it and told him." Robin explained. "He threw himself everywhere and trashed the entire kitchen."

Then, as Wally opened his mouth to speak, Superboy entered. "Why can't these ugly things be as pretty as butterflies? Maybe then, I wouldn't hate them so much."

* * *

><p>AN: ^Butterfly was actually inspired by true events. I have such a great fear of roaches. They disgust me and scare me and YUCK. I don't like em. I confessed to my sister that if roaches looked like butterflies, I wouldn't be as afraid. LOL Anyway, thank you! Look forward to the next update and if you have a minute, leave me some feedback. I'd like some critique this time. I want to improve and I wouldn't at all be offended. I also want to take any kind of requests for what kind of story you want me to write. Like a one-liner, or one that has no dialogue like in some of the drabbles I've written before (Example: Haunted, Fear, Power, etc.) Look forward to (a perhaps, very late) next update!


	25. Wild : Kiss : Sugar & Spice : Magnet

**A/N: **I'm sorry I haven't update in such a long time. I wrote lots of drabbles, I just haven't got around to posting them up. ANyway, here they are. :)

Mr Hood: I think I have 30 something left to go? But uh, I can do more if people request words and pairings. I'd need suggestions. I don't mind having this go on. :)

Lee Aemilius: Thanks for the critique! :) I felt like Butterfly lacked something as well. I couldn't think of anything else though. D: LOL And I like that quote. I've heard it somewhere before. I'll write a prompt about it sometime. Thanks! :D

Midnight Roulette: I think Arty would actually go great with anyone. Arty and Wally would go great with anyone, actually. Wally's my mult-man and Arty's my multi-girl. I adore them! :D

Nerdy Ninja in training: Thanks for the review! Thank you for waiting! :)

Mr Fantastic: SHILOH! OH MY GOD. I miss you! When did you get internet? O_O LOL JK. Aww, I'm glad you still keep up with this. Hopefully I'll see you in the next comic-con in Hawaii. Oh, and I don't want to go near the likes of Oshiro. She only passed me because she doesn't want me in her class ever again. LOL

**Wild**

Wally took a liking to irritating her for many different reasons. One contributing factor, in particular, was what drove him to make silly comments that would make the archer hot with anger.

It was the way her lips curled and how her eyes glowed in ferocity. She was a fierce beast when she was mad, but he could only describe her as a fiend taking on a form of an untamed beauty.

A/N: Another Wally/Arty. I really love these two. Lately, I keep writing drabbles about them. D: Sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss<strong>

The very top part of her chest made itself bare one day during training, and it was the first time Wally ever stared intently at her. His mind worked just like a scientist's and all he had to do was examine and put two together.

That's when he saw it—nestled on the very top of her bosom, was something that was too rosy to be a bruise. What he had once thought were bruises on her neck from fighting, were actually not. He now knew that the spots on the archer's neck were really marks left behind by an unknown's kisses.

* * *

><p>AN: I always imagined that Arty would be the kind of girl to have lots of boyfriends. Ever since that episode where she said "I feel naked...and not in a fun way." LOL I was convinced she's not a virgin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar and Spice<strong>

She had a sweet, sugary taste—but the way this girl kissed him, the way her mouth ravished his lips—it only highlighted how she was like a spice that added vivid flavor to compliment everything else.

* * *

><p>AN: It could be any two people within the YJ team. I guess M'gann and Conner though, since you know, they have make out sessions. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Magnet<strong>

It was cute, how wherever the speedster went, the archer followed. Robin had once thoughts the archer was secretly pining after him.

The archer's reason for doing so was based on her common logic. Only an idiot would let an even _bigger_ idiot go off alone without proper supervision.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry I haven't been updating. It sucks being a senior. I wish I was still a freshman. -_- Anyway, thanks for the support. Any requests? Please let me know in the reviews! Until the next update, please look forward to it!


	26. Temptation : Hero : Fire : Robot

**A/N: **Hi guys! I'm super sorry I haven't update this in a looong while. With the hiatus, I sort of just stopped. But now that the episodes have picked up again, I'll be writing and updating more frequently. I hope you all would still read and review this. If I reach the last prompt, I'm willing to take more prompts and post them on my tumblr. It's mynameisjells. tumblr . com

Anyway, enjoy!

**Temptation**

He always stared intently in her direction when she approached him. Her hair was long and golden and shiny, the little things always enticed him to do stuff to her that she wouldn't approve of. She had just bent over to retrieve the hair tie that she had just dropped and, on instinct, Wally was towering right behind her.

She shrieked when she felt someone roughly pull her back. Wally had given her ponytail a good tug and sped away. He's always wanted to do that.

**v. 2**

He had just finished his second bowl of chocolate fudge covered vanilla ice cream when and archer and a certain boy wonder joined him in the kitchen.

"Wally-you have…" Artemis pointed at the corner of her own upper lip as her gaze remained on the speedster.

"Dude, There's whipped cream-" Robin exclaimed.

"There isn't any whipped cream. We ran out-I used it all." Wally said between bites of his third bowl of ice cream.

Robin shook his head, "No, I mean-"

"Hm?" Wally could only utter a short hum before Artemis leaned over the counter to kiss him and then abruptly left.

Robin chuckled uneasily. "Well, at least she had the decency to take care of the whipped cream on the corner of your lip."

As the archer entered the training area, she smiled to herself. She's finally taken care of that sweet craving she's been having since morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Hero<strong>

She was bound to a wheelchair, unable to do most things on her own and could only afford to rent a cheap apartment. To Artemis, she was her greatest hero. She was an even greater mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Fire<strong>

It was at that moment, when the archer walked away from him, that Wally actually began to regret calling her useless. He had once thought that anger emitted heat, but he could only feel a freezing cold pit in his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Robot<strong>

Wally valiantly stood in the way of the TV, blocking the archer and the Martian from their favorite television series.

"Tell me, Megan. Am I some kind of robot? Cause you're turning me on."

Artemis raised the remote, repeatedly pressing the power button. "Damn, the power button must be broken it isn't shutting you off."


	27. Oasis:Valentine:Shooting Star:Positive

**A/N: **Hey guys! Another update here. :D I'm currently 3/4 done with this. I am thinking of writing another series of fics like this one, except it will be centered on Artemis. She's just such a great character to me. I can definitely see her doing innovative things with the rest of the team and with Roy especially. I had a dream where Roy asked her to back him up on a personal mission. If you'd like to check it out, it's called "Arrows from the Same Quiver." BUT if you mind being spoiled for the finale of season 1, (I watched the leaks, and I regret it horribly, but I can't change that now) then do not read it. Wait until you watch the finale and THEN read it. It would make a lot more sense c; A few replies to the reviews.

**youngtitansevolution:** Thank you for reading this story. Unfortunately, I don't recall ever writing about Conner and Artemis liking each other. I suppose you are referring to the chapters in which they were the two central characters in a few prompts, but I wrote it in a way that leans more towards friendship and comradeship. I also see that you've reviewed for chapter 15. I think you're talking about Mother Nature, correct? For that prompt, I evidently wrote nothing about Conner and Artemis liking each other. I DID, however, write about Conner falling in love with and admiring Artemis AND M'gann's beauty. As for Conner liking Artemis romantically and vice-versa? I wrote nothing of the sort. I agree with you though; I am a huge spitfire fan and supermartian fan myself, but I wouldn't go on someone's fanfic and comment on how I don't like the way the writer has written a pairing other than the ships that I support simply because I do not support them. If you do not like the way I write Conner and Artemis and M'gann and Wally, then this is not a fanfic you should read.

**Lee Aemilius: **Thank's for the welcome back! I am glad that I finally had the time to sit down and write several more prompts. I almost can't believe I'm nearly finished with this. Thank you so much for coming back to read this again! Temptation is actually based on an incident that occurred back when I was in kindergarden. I had really short hair and I was jealous of this girl who had long brown hair. I had urges to pull it, but I stopped myself most of the time. As for version 2 of Temptation, I just wanted to write something sweet and cliche, haha. Hero was originally supposed to be about Robin, but I opted for Artemis because of her interesting background. I think the writers of the show did a good job shrouding her past and making her mysterious character. Fire is something that was a feeling I had when my best friend and I fought. She walked away from me and I was really angry, but my stomach and chest felt cold and I wondered why because I mentally feeling so heated. Robot was based off of a playful argument my sister and I had. She pissed me off and at the time, I was on my computer, I looked up at her and dragged my mouse to "close" her. After realizing what I was doing, I laughed like an idiot and told her about. Then she picked up the remote and pointed at me pressing the "power" button trying to get my to "turn off." Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update!

Enjoy, guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Oasis<strong>

"To think of such a thing; a world with no sea—or river. No moisture to soothe the dry and cracked Earth. No water to invigorate the desolate, lifeless land. At the surface, breaks deep fractures. Beneath that lies a heated core; never will it lull on its own."

"Are you reciting some kind of poetry, Artemis?" Kaldur asks.

"It is only when, by the pity of the angels, storm falls, that the Earth's fractures are mended. Her heated core begins to slumber. The empty spaces are filled—life is flowing, the Earth is a vibrant green oasis, pristine and lively. Her heart now beats from the drops of life he so generously offered. A gift so sublime, it is undeserved."

"That is beautiful." Kaldur nods, a smile forming on his face. "An original?"

"Yes."

"Entitled?"

"When I Met You."

* * *

><p>AN: A lot of people say that Artemis is like a bird and associated with the wind. I can't tell you guys how much I disagree. Artemis is like the Earth to me. The Earth is a heated mass with faults, dry cracks and craters on its surface. Only when water settles in, does the Earth truly become a place of solace. She's rough around the edges and hides dangerous secrets like how the Earth hides its violent core, but when she's surrounded and dependent on her teammates, she softens up. Thus, the creation of this poem. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine<strong>

It was Conner and M'gann's first Valentine's Day. The boy of steel wanted to do something special and Robin opted to make cards from scratch. "Girls dig that." Robin insisted.

After gluing pieces of paper together and sprinkling everything with colorful glitter—though Conner hated that the sprinkles stuck to his fingers, hair and clothes—he casually gave his hand crafted Valentine's Day card to M'gann.

"Oh, Conner!" she shrieked in delight at the messily glittered words. Will you be my Valentine?

"Man!" Robin moaned. "I wish I had thought of that!" he slapped his forehead. "Mines just says, Happy Valentine's Day, Zatanna!"

* * *

><p>AN: Um. I don't know, I just couldn't write this well? I don't like Valentine's Day. Totally Half-assed this one. Sorry, guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Shooting Star<strong>

"When a star falls, it is because a stunning woman has gazed upon them. The stars become so entranced that they fall towards the Earth in hopes of finding that beautiful face." Kaldur says quietly, enjoying the sight of the landscape atop the summit of Mount Justice with Artemis. They'd do this once at the start and end of every month, discussing their feelings during missions, aspirations, stories—anything.

"Pft, right." Artemis scoffed, a smile on her lips. "Then explain why I see them so frequently." she shifted her gaze in the direction of the sky before them.

And suddenly, a moving star faded into view and faded out into the darkness as abruptly as it had appeared. "A shooting star! Did you see that?" she gasped, pointing at the sky.

"I have not." He replied, a growing closed-lip smile on his face. "But surely, if I were a star, I would fall for you as well."

* * *

><p>AN: I ship Kaldur and Artemis so hard. His tone of words and calm demeanor are his charm. He and Artemis really fill what the other lacks.

* * *

><p><strong>Positive<strong>

"Please?"

Jade looked away. She hated when Artemis did that. "Please, Jade, _please_?" the little blonde clasped her hands together.

"For the last time Artemis, _no_!" Jade scowled. "You're a big girl now. Don't ask me to do this!" she tried to avert her eyes elsewhere, but failed horribly when she caught a glimpse of her younger sister's pleading face. Artemis was making what she called her cutesy face.

"Quit doing that!" she snapped.

"What?"

"…Nothing, just get on."

Artemis climbed onto her sister's back and laughed.

Jade couldn't keep giving in to those looks anymore. If she planned to leave, she was positive Artemis could not come along. She'd slow her down—and above all, she'd be in too much danger.

* * *

><p>AN: In my head, Jade is that kind of sister that was a bully but she loved her sibling enough to go to the ends of the earth and back.

* * *

><p>Look out for the next updates! Don't forget to review! :)<p> 


End file.
